In order to protect trade secrets and individual privacy effectively, more and more display components have been adopting the anti-peeping technology, so that it is at more ease to use computers and mobile phones in working, learning, communication or entertainment.
The existing anti-peeping technology includes glasses-type technology and glassless-type technology. The glasses-type technology performs separation and protection of the confidential information through external auxiliary devices (such as auxiliary glasses), while the glassless-type technology realizes anti-peeping by controlling the angle of the incident light. However, tin the existing anti-peeping technology, there is relative little research on technology capable of realizing switching between anti-peeping display and normal display. Although switching between wide and narrow viewing angles can be realized with director backlight technology, this technology has extremely high requirements on both manufacturing process and quality of the light guide plate and the LED lighting bar, such that ordinary backlight manufacturer can hardly meet the design requirements.